


3 Practice Poems

by Cthulhuoverture



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhuoverture/pseuds/Cthulhuoverture





	1. Normalized Without Different Acceptances

May the pieces of mine come to together, shattered skin that boils in from deep within.

Rake in through the underdeveloped fingers that rain in soothing blood from underneath.

Nails clued to the tabletop, heads adjoining together in the midst of decapitation.

Wrinkly wrinkles came into sight of the yellow eyed of the sickly

No humans they are.

Once was

Not anymore

Would you join us?


	2. Burden

Those embrace the embraced of the haunted sickness. Tainted hands of ingenuine beings surrounded him like a pair of wolves, playing around with their prey before moving in the killing blow

Tighten up the rope and swing it up top, swing like the ones in the beautiful playground

This time, that would be the last imagination before the last bit of light is far out of the tunnel's reach.

Give him time to recollect

No need to remember his weakling state of mind

Natural beings of weakness. Prevailed strong souls

Deserving souls that will aim for a better world

Weakness stuck in a loop of infinity

The weakling apologizes and pays its dues

Disappointing glances of expectation

Reality is now the hard truth

They deserve happiness. Not a burden

Burdens that stains the fabric of steel plates around the shield armor, acid that was applied in the hearts of others


	3. Paralyzed under the Shield Lamp

Own’s two feet can’t be sustained under what is known as mine.

Holy patterns of grandeur came in a tide.

Thus in the end, died.

We prayed under the steel post lamp in the mist of the identity.

Self-realization in self-repairment is a worthy pennant

Countless seconds of impatience is a discovery for the bodily key

Nonetheless, nothing in the midst of chest static.

Entrance embraced the soul embryo

The story is already vivid in one’s owns senses.

Sense of the main being is rigid, but hidden in plain sight.

No one witnessed nor noticed

Non-existant pleasantry mask, existence expressions of pleasantry


End file.
